Passive antennas and feeds have been used to enable switched multiple beam antennas for use in applications such as datalinks between aircraft where each aircraft is equipped with such an antenna. For example, such antennas are capable of producing agile electronically switched beams using ferrite switching circulators at microwave or millimeter wave frequencies. However, these antennas have inherent limitations due to their architecture and radio frequency (RF) components used in the antenna, including RF signal loss due to Ohmic losses in the antenna components and transmission lines, connection losses between the antenna and the datalink radio, and loss of gain between the discrete beam directions associated with the feed locations. These RF losses impact the performance of the antennas in a negative manner, particularly in many applications that desire higher effective antenna gains to achieve specific performance associated with separation range or communication data rates.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for multiple beam antennas.